Return of the Black T-Rex, Shadows vs Darkness
by jboy44
Summary: 6 mouths after Rex left, Spectre's son Goma as come to earth, for one reason, Avenging his father, by kidnapping Zoe, and killing Max, so now with out, their Dinosaurs, Max and Zoe's only hope, is the return of Seth's Black T-rex. one shot, Max x Zoe


It has been 3 days sense Rex had left with his real parents the alpha gang and the dinosaurs, no one has gotten over it yet, but have gotten use to the normal life again, thinking there Dinosaur days where over and done but today they will be proven wrong.

We see one Max Taylor slowly making up in his living room unable to move his body, unaware what, how it all happened , as slowly opened his eyes, he saw what looked like a purple skinned member of the space pirates no older then him and Zoe standing with an unconscious Zoe in his arms laughing.

The alien looked at Max and said, "my name is Goma, Ruler of the Shadow empire, and son of the space pirate Spectre, and You killed him, so now I'm going to even the score, now Max boy I've pumped, you with a poison that has removed, you of your ability to move, and it will kill you in 2 hours, and if no one finds and defeats me in one hour, I'll be taking your girl here back to my home planet, to be my little sex slave, I want you to surfer knowing, you can't save her and you will die here, after all your pain is my revenge." he then turned and left with the knocked out cold Zoe in his arms, as he said, "I'll be in a downtown warehouse raping the woman you love if anyone asks. " Max laid there unable to do anything other then cry.

A new evil voice filled Max's head as it said, "come on now boy, tears want save her," the ghostly image of Seth's Black T-rex then appeared before Max, making the poor boy thing he had gone mad as he cried.

The ghostly T-rex then spoke "comes on now boy you know I didn't become a card upon my defeat, for I was not just build for strength but to be intelligent as well, I know Seth would only use me to destroy, but you, are a different story young Taylor, you used your dinosaur to help, save, and protect, something I would like to know so I shall make a deal with you, I shall remove the poison form your body and allow you to use me in battle, but if you fail to defeat Goma in battle, when his hour is up, I will kill you myself, so do we have a deal boy." Max weakly nodded, and the Dinosaur ghost laugh as it entered Max's body making max scream in pain as Black flames engulfed him. And once the flames died down, Max has on his feet changed, his hair was black as the night his eyes red and glowing with flames, his outfit now completely changed, he now wore, Black jeans, black combat boots, a purple shirt, with a black leather jacket with flames on it, in his right hand was a black Dinoholder, and in his right was the Black T-rex and fire Scorcher cards.

Max looked at himself as The T-rex's voice spoke in his head, "you are now only moving because of my power, and my darkness stone are giving you power, now then you have an hour best not set around wasting it."

Max then ran out of his door and knowing he won't make it on foot he slide the Black T-rex card throw his black dino holder and said, "Burn them to the ground black T-rex Dino slash." The card then transformed into the full grown Black T-rex, and Max climbed on to its back and said "get us to the downtown warehouses fast as you can." With that said, the Black T-rex ran off jumping on building running over, and crushing cars beneath it's over sized feet, tell half an hour later they arrived at the warehouses. One there Max climbed off of the Altered T-rex's back and looked at the warehouse, At first it was hard to Figure out witch with one Goma was holding Zoe in but, the sound of Zoe's scream made it clean it was the one in the middle. So he ran in fallowed by the Black T-rex, running in destroying the whole front end of the Warehouse to reveal Goma on the warehouse second floor holding on to a struggling bound and gagged Zoe in front of his ship.

Zoe stopped struggling and gasped in shock and fear form seeing the Black T-rex again, and even more Fear form the Gothic style Max before her.

Goma looked at the dinosaur and then to Max, but he quickly put a card on the activator on his chest as he said, "come on out and show him the power of your Omega Armor Eocarcharia." An Eocarcharia in golden skeletal armor and gold skeletal wings then appeared and roar, as Goma, held Zoe still, "I don't know how your moving what's with the make over or how you got a dinosaur but it doesn't matter, Eocarcharia show this dumbass, it's time to give up and die with Omega, air raider." his dinosaurs wings then glow purple as it took off into the air heading right for The Black T-rex, like metal wing, but Max slashed throw Fire Scorcher and said, "Go fire scorcher, dino slash," but sadly the Alien's dinosaur flow right throw the meteor summoned by the move card and hit the Black T-rex sending it flying into a down town building, and Max start to couch as he only had 20 minutes left before he would die.

Goma laugh, as he grabbed Zoe's breast making Zoe scream throw the gag over her mouth and blush, as Goma said, "see there's no way an unarmored Dino can beat, my Omega armor so just die, Kid the girl of your dreams is going to be my bitch now weather she likes it or not."

Max grabbed the black Dinoholder in his hand so tight his hand started to bleed as his eyes glow with the same fire as the black T-rex's skin, as he said, "I've lost my two best friends, I may lose Zoe's love for this, and I might even lose my life, but I won't let you have her." he said as his black Dinoholder and his right hand glow black and the Downed black T-rex glow, black while, the ground beneath both of their feet burst into flames making the Black T-rex grow double it's size, and Glow with Orange fire, as it roared.

The Black Dinoholder as it started to shatter, "unknown power up awakened over loading." it then shattered to revile a pure black Dinostone, the Eocarcharia, then fired to use it's omega wing attack again but this time the now super powered Black T-rex grabbed it in it's jaws, snapped it's neck and throw it at Goma's ship, destroying but the Eocarcharia, and Goma's ship.

Goma then throw flow into the air to sky light, and said, "you can stop me or save the girl," he then dropped the tied up Zoe form 50 feet in the air. RigHt away Max calmed down with his focus on Saving Zoe, returning the Black T-rex to normal as Max yelled, "SAVE HER." The Black T-rex then used it's body to slide Zoe down to Max who catch her bridle Style in his arms, as Goma flow away as Max untied a freaked out Zoe.

The Black T-rex looked At Max making him return to normal and fall down half dead into Zoe's arms as it spoke throw the stone, "well Kid you didn't defeat Goma, seeing as he got away," he then saw Zoe crying as she held the now five minutes away form Death Max, "but if that power I felt is what comes form Loving something or someone enough to die for it, then I want to feel that power, again." It then turned into a card as Max returned to his the black haired, black outfit state, and the stone, said, "So congratulations kid you are my new master, and I won't allow my master to drop dead." Max then lost Consciousness as the sound of police cars entered his ears.

The next thing Max know he was laying awake with two weights on his chest one large and one small, so he opened his eyes, to see himself in a hospital room, with Zoe and the baby form of the Black T-rex sleeping on him

Max rubbed his now unnaturally Red eyes and said, "Zoe?" making the lightly sleeping Girl awaken, and she hugged him and cried. Max blushed as he returned the hug, cried as well and, there tear filled eyes locked. The baby Black T-rex, awaken just in time, o see them looking into each other's tear filled eyes, and soon the two preteens kissed, making the dinosaur think, Humans I will never understand them.

The two kid's parents then ran en and yelled when they saw the kiss and Max's new look.

20 years later, with Rex, we see him the alpha gang, and his real parents off boarding form, The first ones out where Rod, Laura and Rex. Right away a woman with long pink hair, purple eyes, wearing a beautiful pink dress walked up holding hands with a man with black spiky hair, wearing sung glasses, A black long sleeve shirt, black jeans held up by a black belt, in black combat boots, and in a second Rod and Laura run over to them and hugged them as they yelled, "MOM DAD."

The couple bent down and hugged the two kids, as the man looked at Rex and said, "long time no see Rex or at lest for us." he said reviling himself to be Max, and the woman next to him to be Zoe.

The now revealed to be Zoe, "yeah, it has been while Rex."

Rex's jaw dropped as his parents and the Alpha gang off boarded, and all he could say was, "Max Zoe, but, how who when where and why."

Rod looked at his dad and said, "wait that that weird brawn haired Kid in the past was you," Max then nodded, and Rod fallowed up with, "But how did you go form being weird, and dimwitted, to being the Smartest coolest guy, I know."

Max smiled as petted Rod on the head and said, "all good questions son, but that's a story for another day."

The End

Jboy44, "well here's the first of my dinosaur king holiday, mini series hope you all enjoyed it, and see you on the next holiday with the squeal."


End file.
